Que pasaria si
by NasagaRx
Summary: Que pasaría si Sena fuera una mujer? y no cualquier mujer, una mujer consiente de su habilidad para la velocidad... Sena suele vestir de hombre y es mas fuerte físicamente, la historia es basada bastante en el manga al principio pero después cambia un poco, así como que Sena sera pareja de Hiruma, y no cualquier Hiruma un Hiruma celoso
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, si soy yo la misma otra vez, mi computadora no sirve y perdí mi otra contraseña por lo que planeo subir la historia otra vez, si tardo más de lo planeado no se preocupen de todas formas estoy escribiendo aparte**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Evangeline-Darkness12 tu comentario me motivo a volver a escribir, aunque tarde un poco en verlo ^^U**

Capítulo 1

Era el día en el que la escuela publicaba el resultado de los exámenes de inscripción

-SENA! – Grito una chica de cabello castaño –Por aquí! Por aquí!- Moviendo su mano de un lugar a otro para llamar su atención

Ambos se juntaron en un lugar más despejado de la gente y entonces la castaña miro mejor a su acompañante

-Otra vez con esas pintas!? – Le reclamo la castaña – Si sigues vistiendo de hombre perderás toda tu parte femenina!

-Lo siento Mamori-Neechan pero me gusta vestir así – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica Sena

-… - Parecía querer darle otra reprimenda a la chica pero decidió pasarlo por esa ocasión – Está bien, por ahora no importa, de todas formas ¿Cuál es tu numero?

-El 021 – Respondió mirando su ficha

Amas chicas se acercaron al tablón de fichas buscando el número de la chica

-021, 021 – Repetía la castaña hasta que sus ojos encontraron el número deseado

– Esta Aquí! El numero 21 está aquí!- Grito emocionada saltando y señalando el numero para que su compañera lo viera

–Bien echo Sena lo has logrado!- Dijo dando palmadas en su cabeza

-LO LOGRE! – Grito emocionada la chica- ah…. – suspiro la chica mal calmada – Debo alegrarme de haber entrado- Dijo enviando una sonrisa feliz a su amiga

-Sena… - Llamo su nombre y sintió como si se despidiera –Felic- No termino su frase porque sentía que empezaría a llorar y no quería parecer débil frente a su amiga – Oh si olvide algo en la secretaria! Ahora vuelvo!- Y sin más salió corriendo

-…-La chica que había visto como se comportaba su amiga se preocupó pero no hiso nada para detenerla, siempre había sido sobre protectora con Sena y debía saber que no siempre podría cuidar de ella

Mientras tanto un par de chicos se encontraban mirando de manera perversa la escena, escondidos detrás de una esquina

-Hehehehe… Otro más que ha logrado pasar- Y sin decir nada más empezaron a correr detrás del "Chico" que había logrado entrar en la escuela

Y Sena que seguía mirando por donde Mamori se había ido de repente escucho un ruido que llamo su atención que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y al voltear vio a dos chicos que parecía que se estrellarían contra ella

-¡AHHH!¡¿Pero qué?!- Y por instinto de supervivencia ella corrió lejos del alcance de esos chicos

Los chicos que no esperaban que los evadieran se sorprendieron y pasaron de largo y ya que no estaban atentos al camino de enfrente golpearon con otro estudiante

-Eso fue peligroso!- Empezó a gritar reclamando Sena a los chicos tirados en el suelo delante de ella – Pude haber salido herida!- Y todavía enojada pateo a el chico más grande que estaba más cerca – No se acerquen a mí!- Grito enojada por última vez para salir refunfuñando en busca de su amiga

El chico rubio no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente aquel chico los había evitado demasiado rápido, su cuerpo era pequeño pero su velocidad era sobre los cuatro segundos, definitivamente se encargaría de que él se uniera a su equipo

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._,

Después de que Sena se encontrara con su amiga ambas se dirigieron a casa y finalmente se despidieron

- Nos vemos en la ceremonia de apertura!- Dijo Mamori saludando a lo lejos – Y será mejor que uses el uniforme femenino! – Regaño una vez más a la chica

- Lo sé! lo sé!- Grito también despidiéndose con la mano

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se despertó y se puso el uniforme femenino, admitía que no se veía nada mal, pero siempre odiaba que su cabello estuviera caído en lugar de en punta o que sus pechos se marcaran, por eso casi siempre usaba sujetador deportivo, pero eso no se vería bien en ese uniforme, dio una mirada a su habitación, hay tenía el uniforme masculino, había logrado que sus padres se lo compraran

Suspiro y lo puso en su mochila, tal vez si se cambiaba sin que Mamori se diera cuenta podría usarlo ese día, tomo su nuevo teléfono móvil y miro su agenda, solo tenía el número de Mamori-Neechan en el, nadie más quería juntarse con una chica tan extraña como ella, pensó que ese definitivamente no sería un gran día y salió de su casa

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

-¡Sena, Buenos días!- Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Mamori y por instinto paro su marcha hacia dentro instituto –Veo que usaste el uniforme femenino – Dijo muy contenta al estar a su lado, la miro un poco –Deja que te arregle el moño – Y en cuanto lo dijo ya estaba arreglándolo-Sena, me gustaría que este año hicieras amigas- Dijo en cuanto termino de arreglar su moño

-Yo tengo amigos!- Dijo entrando en modo defensa

-¡No son tus amigos! ¡Lo único que has hecho es que te tengan miedo! – Dijo Mamori reclamando

La verdad es que después de que se burlaran de ella por ser poco femenina decidió entrenar un poco de artes marciales y siempre que alguien trataba de meterse con ella los golpeaba y si eso no servía simplemente corría, y la ventaja de ser mujer es que si alguno llamaba al profesor actuaba como la chica que era y empezaba a utilizar el arte del llanto

-¡AH!- Dijo Mamori –Parece que todos están entrando…- Miro si veía a alguien conocido y al no ver a nadie volvió a hablar – Es hora de que vayas por tu cuenta, as algunas amigas y diviértete y no maltrates o golpes a nadie

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me trates más como una niña- Se quejó por el instinto materno de su amiga

-Ah!- Dijo pareciendo recordar algo muy importante- P-Pero!.. Hay alguien a quien debes evitar!- Dijo poniendo cara seria mientras hablaba – Su nombre es Hiruma y es peor que el mismísimo diablo, todos en esta y más escuelas le temen!-

En ese momento Sena se sorprendió, pensó que tan temible podría ser aquel chico

-Se dice que todo aquel que le mire a los ojos será resumido a nada- Dijo Mamori con una cara incluso más seria a la anterior

Sería interesante conocerlo, aunque podría pasarle algo malo, que clase de demonio podría ser ese chico?

- Emmm… Mamori-Neesan, Como dijiste que se llamaba? Hiruma?

Y de pronto chicos a su alrededor entraron en pánico, empezaron a gritar de terror y volteando a todos los lados posibles para ver donde se encontraba gritaban una y otra vez pidiendo saber dónde estaba Hiruma lo cual la desconcertó, incluso un chico se le acercó a ella, gritando algo que no logro entender por qué en lo único que pensaba era que ese chico la estaba tomando del cuello acercándola, no soportaba el contacto físico con los chicos, siempre que los golpeaba era con patadas o puños para no tener que acercarse a ellos

Sin pensarlo tomo a aquel chico por el cuello y lo lanzo contra el piso, su amiga le había gritado algo pero no entendió que era y entonces simplemente salió corriendo a el baño de los chicos, no soportaba a los chicos vestida de chica, pero vestida de chico no tenía ese problema, se cambió y fue a la ceremonia de apertura como un chico

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

-A que club debería unirme?- pensó en lo que diría Mamori-Neechan si se unía a un club de deportes , cosas como que perdería la parte femenina que aún le quedaba, que sería peligroso entrar en esa clase de club y cosas por el estilo pero en definitiva otro tipo de club no era para nada su estilo

Escucho un sonido, era su celular, había recibido un mensaje de uno de los chicos que antes la molestaban, ellos tres empezaron a depender de ella y a idolatrarla cuando los golpeo fuertemente, seguro que Mamori tenía razón, ellos no eran amigos reales… pero podrían serlos

Salió del salón y fue al lugar donde sabía que se encontrarían esos tres.

Después de que le dieran cosas para que ella comiera, decidió que era tiempo de que los hiciera sus amigos así que les dio las gracias en voz baja a lo que los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo "Huh?" bastante desconcertados

Ella sonrojada no dijo nada más y guardo lo que le habían dado, vio un pequeño almacén cerca del lugar y dijo emocionada

– H-Hey! Miren un almacén, vamos a ver que hay!- y sin esperar nada fue a revisar el lugar ella sola

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio cosas de futbol americano así que supuso que era su club, los tres chicos llegaron después de ella y al ver las cosas empezaron a probárselas, jugando que el equipo que se encontraba allí

Sena se acercó a ver las cosas que tenía el club más de cerca, tenían un lugar pequeño lleno de cosas seguro que les gustaba el futbol a los miembros del club

De repente escucho una puerta abrirse y una persona que le parecía conocida estaba parada en el marco de la puerta

-Vosotros!- Dijo pareciendo enfadado – Acaso queréis uniros al club?!- Dijo finalmente pareciendo más relajado pero aun así bastante intimidante

Los chicos que se estaban probando el equipo de inmediato dijeron "Huh?" al no saber qué era lo que pasaba

-¿Pero qué dices?-dijo el líder restándole importancia al hecho de que ellos eran los que estaban invadiendo y tratando de echarlo dijo a otro- Encárgate de el- uno de ellos trato de lanzarlo lejos golpeando su cuerpo contra el de él, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro,

-Que intentas hacer?- Dijo despreocupado el chico sin entender lo que pasaba

Entonces los tres empezaron a tratar de tirarlo, entonces algo cruzo por la mente del mayor

-Ya veo, quieren ser Linebacker, no? –Dijo aun sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera moverlo, sus ojos se iluminaron después y grito –Así es como se hace!- y los mando a volar lejos a los 3

Entonces el mayor se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y fue corriendo a disculparse, pero los tres al verlo acercarse a ellos salieron corriendo, ahora estaba deprimido por haber corrido a esos tres chicos y Sena solo pensaba que se habían olvidado de ella

En cuanto el entro y la vio se alegró, le ofreció un asiento un té un postre, cualquier cosa que quisiera se la dejaría en ese momento solo para convencerla a unirse

-La verdad…- Dijo Sena tratando de que no se deprimiera – No estoy aquí para unirme a el club- Y lo inevitable pasó, el chico se desanimó de inmediato

-"Así que Futbol Americano"- Pensó Sena viendo como el mayor se alegraba y volvía a la vida

-Está todo perdido- Dijo más animado- Somos tan solo dos miembros y las pruebas están a punto de comenzar

-Se necesitan 11 miembros verdad? – Dijo Sena hablando de memoria

-Si!- Se levantó y busco una cinta de video – Quieres ver cómo nos fue el año pasado?

-Claro!- Dijo sonriendo, tal vez no sea tan mal deporte, y en cuanto vio la cinta pensó que todos los chicos estaban locos por gustarles algo tan peligroso

El chico empezó a hablar de la Cristmas Bowl, de que solamente se celebra una vez al año y lo asombroso que era el evento, Sena pudo imaginarse en aquel evento por un segundo y pensaba en lo genial que sería participar en el

-Tal vez-Dijo Sena llamando la atención del chico –Puedo unirme al club?- Dijo decidida

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!- Grito feliz el mayor-Mañana hablaremos con el otro chico sobre tu posición, seguro que nunca has jugado a esto verdad- Dijo contento lanzándolo por los aires

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

Sena estaba contenta había hecho un amigo, Kurita, ahora tenía otro contacto en la agenda, la escuela había terminado rápido pero el otro chico nunca llego por lo que se fue sin conocerlo, iba tan distraída que no vio a la gente que se había puesto delante de ella hasta que choco con los chicos, los tres la miraron con duda y enojo

-Te esperábamos- Dijo el chico líder pareciendo sombrío – No esperaba que te hicieras amigo del gordo aquel- Empezaba a darle miedo a Sena, ellos nunca se comportaban así con ella- No deberías olvidar que eres una chica extraña que se viste de chico – Dijo con tono de burla y dolor, empezaba a recordar que Kurita seguro pensaba que era un chico, tal vez no la querían en el club si era una mujer

Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a correr, no quería que esos tres le arruinaran el momento y en cuanto empezó a correr ellos la siguieron

-Se dirige a la estación! No la pierdan de vista!- Grito el líder

Corriendo llego a un lugar lleno de gente, concluyo que si seguía corriendo sería muy difícil por lo que se detuvo a pensar un momento, Momento en el que cierto chico malévolo salía de una tienda de compras

Pensó rápido que la mejor opción era correr entre la gente y cuando los chicos llegaban con ella, corrió tan rápido como pudo llamando la atención del chico, El chico de lentes se adelantó y se puso delante para que no pasara pero ella lo esquivo dejándolo sorprendido, al llegar a la estación apenas y pudo tomar el tren, pero lo logro al saltar y entrar entre las dos puertas que se estaban cerrando llamando la atención de todos al caer mal

-C-Con permiso – Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

Mientras los tres chicos habían llegado a la estación pero al ir corriendo terminaron cayendo por las escaleras, quedando los tres en un bulto en el suelo. Los pasos de una persona se empezaron a escuchar cerca hasta que uno de los chicos vio los pies de esa persona, pensaba que tal vez los ayudaría pero lo siguiente que paso le dejo muy en claro que no, no supo quién era pero se había sentado en su cabeza sin pensárselo ni un segundo

Y pudo escuchas una terrorífica voz –Touchdown! Yaaa-Haaa!- Dijo el chico sobre ellos

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

Al siguiente día los dos chicos del club de futbol hablaban de un nuevo miembro para el equipo

-Si! Ayer mismo encontré a un nuevo miembro!- Dijo Kurita contento

-Yo también encontré a alguien ayer- Dijo el chico rubio para empezar a presumir –Es muy rápido y regatea de una forma espectacular, tiene mucha vitalidad… creo que le convencí para que se nos una – Aclaro animando más a su compañero

-Eso es genial! Estoy deseando conocerle Hiruma!- Y dicho esto sabía que tenía su aprobación

-Bien entonces entra nos está esperando – Saco el arma que llevaba cargando y esto dejo desconcertado a Kurita

Hiruma empezó a disparar de un lado hacia otro a un "chico" atado a una silla, en cuanto las clases se habían terminado, Sena fue capturada y secuestrada por Hiruma

-Aquí le tienes! Prepara los papeles para el ingreso!- Decía el rubio sin dejar de disparar

-¡¿S-Sena-Kun?!- Dijo asustado Kurita por el hecho de que "el" ya había aceptado unirse el día anterior

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la escuela Mamori se disponía a marcharse pero no sin antes revisar el casillero de Sena, sus zapatos aún estaban en la casilla por lo que supuso que se habría unido a un club

-Aunque no vayamos a casa juntas, le veré de todas formas en la escuela- pensaba Mamori un poco nostálgica – Ya no eres más una niña Sena

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

Mientras tanto en el club Kurita le había explicado a Hiruma que Sena ya había aceptado ser un jugador y lo convenció para que la desatara

-Oh! Así que tu querías ser un jugador pero no sabías en que puesto- Dijo Hiruma meditando un poco – Pues ya está más que claro que eres nuestro corredor- Dijo como si lo de hace un segundo no hubiera pasado

-Crees que después de esto aún quiero ser parte del equipo! –Grito la chica a punto de salir por la puerta pero el sonido de la pistola siendo cargada la detuvo, volteo a verlos y vio como el demonio le apuntaba con el arma – Está bien! está bien! me quedare – Dijo resignada la chica levantando las manos – De todas formas todavía tengo que llenar el formulario de inscripción, no?- Y con eso el rubio bajo el arma y busco en los cajones de una mesa el formulario

Ella empezó a llenarlo todo, Nombre, Edad, Genero, puesto que piensa usar y una que otra pregunta necesaria y en cuanto termino se lo dio a Hiruma este lo tomo casi arrancándolo

-Pues ahora pruébate el uniforme, seguro el numero 21 te que- Decía mientras leía el formato de inscripción, ya que no había tenido tiempo de saber nada sobre el hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron por completo en una línea y no pudo evitar quedarse en blanco

Levanto la vista junto con la pistola

– Estas tratando de no unirte por dar falsos datos? – Dijo serio Hiruma con intención de volver a disparar

Sena que en ese momento no había caído en cuenta de lo que pasaba callo rendida al piso con las manos a lo alto, se había empezado a quitar la chaqueta pero solo consigue desabrocharse los botones hasta que Hiruma le empezó a apuntar nuevamente

-N-No sé de qué me hablas! Yo puse todos los datos correctos! – Y sin más una ráfaga de balas golpean al lado de ella

-Hiruma! – Grito Kurita para que le explicara que pasaba - Tranquilo ¿que pasa?

Y no dijo nada solo le extendió el papel a Kurita, este lo leyó todo parecía en orden pero de nuevo una línea llamo su atención

-Sena!- La nombrada se asustó, ahora estaban los dos contra ella? – No debes escribir mal ningún dato o la inscripción al club no es válida! – reclamo Kurita también preocupado

-No sé de qué me hablan!- Volvió a defenderse la chica esta vez mas asustada

Kurita le tendió el papel para que lo viera y después señalo la tercera línea donde ponía el género

-Oh!- Dijo Sena entrando en razón, era eso de lo que hablaban

-Allí dice "Femenino" y a mí no me pareces una mujer, en especial por tu uniforme masculino- Dijo Hiruma claramente molesto

-Emmm… - Trato de calmarlo haciéndose un poco la desentendida pero solo sirvió para que le diera otra ráfaga de balas y ahora más cerca de su cara

Entonces decidió que si no los convencía hablando lo aria mostrándoselos y de un solo tirón jalo la gran chaqueta que usaba para dejar su camisa ajustada al descubierto y hablo después de que vi a los otros 2 en estado de meditación extrema

-Mi nombre es Sena Kobayakawa –Dijo parándose del suelo – Y soy una chica – Y sonrió cuando ambos chicos se sonrojaron de la cara por su equivocación

Hiruma tomo a Kurita para salir mientras Sena se cambiaba –E-Entonces todo está en orden bienvenida al club – Y cerró la puerta tras de sí

En cuanto los chicos salieron simplemente empezó a reír bastante fuerte, los chicos de afuera se avergonzaron aún más por lo que había pasado

Y pensó… que ese sería un año entretenido después de todo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sena se había puesto el uniforme del equipo, definitivamente el numero 21 era de su talla, y debía admitir que era un poco pesado tanto equipo, en cuanto salió para ver a los dos chicos de afuera un casco cubrió su cabeza

-¡El protector de ojos se ve genial! – Escucho la voz a lo alto de Kurita

-Con ese aspecto en el partido su identidad se mantendrá en absoluto secreto – Esta vez el que hablo fue Hiruma

-Realmente es necesario? –Pregunto Sena tratando de acomodar el peso extra en su cabeza

-Escúchame, durante los partidos no serás conocida como Kobayakawa Sena- Declaro Hiruma mirando el suelo – Serás conocida como… ¡EYESHIELD 21! –Declaro poniendo una sonrisa en la última parte

-… - Sena se quedó pensando un momento -¿Es porque soy mujer? – Dijo Sena sin siquiera pensarlo

-Claro que no!- Grito Hiruma en cuanto lo escucho –Sera mejor mantenerlo en secreto! Serás nuestra arma secreta y nadie sabrá tu identidad para que nadie te quiera reclutar en su club! – Declaro Hiruma y sonriendo – E imagino que no querrás llamar la atención de los profesores y te obliguen a vestir el uniforme de chica – Con su mirada de malévola hiso a Sena reflexionar

-B-Bien! – Dijo Sena dejando de ver esos ojos que la veían como si no tuviera el casco puesto en ese momento – Pero si nadie sabe que soy yo que le digo a Mamori-Neechan? Se preocupara si no le doy un motivo por el cual este quedándome en la escuela tan tarde

-No importa! Solo dile que eres la manager o la secretaria del equipo!- Dijo sonriendo elevando en lo alto el arma que todavía tenia

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

-¿El club de futbol americano? – Preguntaba Mamori preocupada y sorprendida

-Bueno, Kurita es muy buena persona! – Respondió alegre Sena, el día anterior habían pasado muchas cosas por lo que no hicieron otra cosa después de probarse el uniforme , llevaba el uniforme femenino otra vez pero también llevaba en su mochila el uniforme masculino para cambiarse en cuanto llegaran a la escuela – Aunque Hiruma es un demonio – Dijo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la barbilla

-Te había dicho que no te acercaras a él!- Reclamo Mamori -Eso del futbol Americano no es para ti!- Volvió a hablar reclamando más que antes – No deberías jugar un deporte así, eres una chica después de todo – Dijo ahora más preocupada que molesta

-Está bien, no te preocupes seré una asistente no una jugadora- Se apresuró a decir Sena – Y no creo que nada malo llegue a pasar, parece un club divertido – Dijo recordando el drama que le habían hecho ayer por el formulario de inscripción

-…- Mamori no supo que decir ante esto, no esperaba que su amiga defendiera a un demonio de primera – Entonces… si no eres un jugador porque estas tan temprano aquí?

-¡Tenemos una reunión de equipo!- Dijo mirando a Mamori con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad, por ahora ese era un buen día

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

En cuanto entraron a la escuela decidió que si iba a ir al club seguramente tendría que cambiarse por lo que fue en el uniforme en el que estaba. En cuanto llego a el almacén del club vio a un el chico rubio con el uniforme en la puerta

-B-Buen – No pudo terminar su saludo cuando una ráfaga de balas golpeo el suelo detrás de ella – Kyaaa! - Grito de ante el susto que se llevo

-Llegas tarde!- Hiruma tenía la pistola que recién había usado recargada en su hombro con el humo saliendo de ella –Ve a cambiarte ahora!-

-S-Si!- Respondió con el corazón en la mano y corrió tan rápido como pudo adentro del club

En cuanto entro se puso su nuevo uniforme, su ánimo había bajado drásticamente desde que llego junto con el rubio

-"Nada mejor que una dosis de Hiruma para arruinar tu buen ánimo"- Rio Sena mientras se quitaba el uniforme femenino y se ponía el uniforme del club

-Ya lista!?- Pregunto impaciente Hiruma desde afuera

-YA VOY!- Grito Sena y empezó a ordenar su cabello y mientras no lo notaba un chico entro en el cuarto –Kyaaa!- Grito al sentir que la amarraban

-VAMOS A ENTRENAR!- Dijo Hiruma saliendo del cuarto de club con la chica atada y tratando de correr a la misma velocidad de Hiruma lo cual era muy difícil por el hecho de que no estaba corriendo hacia atrás

-SUELTAME!-Gritaba Sena enojada, pero sus gritos fueron ignorados

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Cuando llegaron a las canchas Hiruma soltó la soga pero no el amarre, ella sola tubo que empezar una pelea para liberarse, entonces escucho el sonido de alguien golpeando fuertemente algo hasta el punto en el que se escuchó un click de roto

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Pregunto Hiruma viendo a su compañero

-¡Buenos Dias!-Respondió Kurita alegre –Estaba tan contento porque somos tres miembro que me levante antes para entrenar- Dijo quitándose el casco –Llevo aquí desde las 2 AM-

-…- Sena al fin había logrado desatarse de las cuerdas pensó que Kurita estaba totalmente loco

-Este de aquí es muy tonto- Dijo Hiruma viendo a Sena y señalando al otro

Sena estaba viendo el artefacto que estaba golpeando Kurita hace un segundo, estaba segura de que estaba roto, aunque no sabía mucho sobre eso, Hiruma que la estaba viendo noto que era lo que ella miraba y no tardó en dar un grito

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Tú has rodo esto?!- Sena pensó que la fuerza de Kurita era algo de que temer – Mierda, no tiene arreglo tendré que pedirle uno nuevo al director- Dijo Hiruma ya más calmado golpeando el artefacto para terminar de romperlo

-"Hiruma da incluso más miedo"- Pensó Sena algo asustada, su mente se calmó al ver el material que estaba a unos metros de ellos –"Oh! Algo interesante" – Y se fue sonriendo a ver qué era lo que había encontrado

Kurita le explico para que eran unas escaleras que estaban en el suelo, y no pudo evitar querer entrenar con ellas pero Hiruma la tomo del cuello y la arrastro

-Novata, vente conmigo- Tomo un cronometro y se lo dio a Sena -40 yardas, hace tiempo que no las hacemos ¡Enséñame los resultados de tu entrenamiento!- Dijo sonriendo a Hiruma que iba con dos conos para marcar la salida

-No puedo mejorar tan rápido- Dijo Kurita para ir a la línea de salida -¡ESTOY LISTO!- Grito tanto como pudo para ser oído

-¡Bien, empecemos!- y mando a Sena hacia enfrente para que no estuviera cerca de el –Preparado, listo… YA!- Grito al mismo tiempo que disparaba una bazuca provocando un gran escándalo, en la escuela los más nuevos se preguntaban qué pasaba

Kurita empezó a correr y cuando llego a la línea Sena detuvo el cronometro, Hiruma entonces se acercó a ella para ver el resultado y Sena alejo un poco el cronometro, el resultado fue 6,5 segundos a lo que Hiruma puso mala cara de inmediato

-¡MALDITO GORDO!- Grito tumbándolo de una patada al suelo -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO HAS HECHO ESTA MAÑANA?!- Y continuo pateándolo

-¡No pude hacerlo mejor!- Trato de defenderse Kurita -¡Estoy rendido!-

-…- Esa era una escena rara de ver para Sena, pero al mismo tiempo tan graciosa y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios

-¡Maldita sea, yo te mostrare como se hace!- Cuando Sena se dio cuenta Hiruma ya estaba en la línea de partida y apenas pudo poner el cronometro cuando empezó a correr

El resultado fue 5,1 segundos lo cual hiso que Hiruma se pusiera muy contento

- ! ¡Hice mi mejor tiempo!- Grito presumiendo a los otros dos que estaban asombrados -Bueno, por ultimo vas tu- Dijo Hiruma mientras le arrebataba el cronometro a la chica y ella fue para la línea de salida, vio que los chicos hablaban de algo pero por la lejanía en donde estaba no pudo escucharlo –Preparado, Listo… - Escucho la voz de Hiruma poniéndose nerviosa –YA!- Y solo escucho el sonido de la bazuca empezó a correr

El resultado fue 4,7 segundos, ni ella sabía que corría tan rápido, lo cual la dejo bastante feliz y sorprendida al igual que a Kurita

-…- Hiruma no había dicho nada solo se había quedado callado –Veamos que tal ahora – Dijo mientras ponía un hueso como con el que se premia a los perros dentro del cuello se su playera, Sena se preguntaba para que haría eso Hiruma inhalo hondo y tan fuerte como pudo grito

-¡CERBEROS! – Con sus ojos iluminados de pura maldad

Sena entonces sintió que un aura maligna empezaba a rodearla por lo que no pudo evitar

sudar frio, y sentía que debía sacar aquel hueso de su camisa lo antes posible, iba a deshacerse del hueso cuando escucho algo acercándose y no pudo evitar asustarse al ver lo que a sus ojos era un demonio, era un perro que aunque pequeño parecía bastante feroz por lo que empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo lejos del perro

Hiruma tomo su tiempo

-¡YA-HA! ¡AHORA MUESTRA SU VERDADERO TALENTO!- Ambos Hiruma y Kurita estaban felices y emocionados por la velocidad a la que corrió Sena, el resultado 4,2 segundos…

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Después de un minuto Sena logro sacarse el hueso y lo aventó a lo lejos por lo que Cerberos dejo de perseguirla, al fin respiraba tranquila y en paz cuando

-¡Se-Sena-cha, no deberías ocultar tal talento!-Grito Kurita agitándola un poco brusco pero con delicadeza, de todas formas podría jurar que no se daba cuenta de su propia fuerza

-Esta primavera ganaremos el torneo- Dijo Hiruma con una pose de total orgullo

-¡Ya debe faltar poco para que comience el torneo!- Dijo sonriendo Kurita para dejar de sacudir a Sena de un lado a otro

Sena se imaginó como seria cuando llegaran a las finales, si es que lograban pasar

-Esto… ¿Cuándo comienza?- Pregunto Kurita con duda, Sena se preguntó si realmente estaba bien para Kurita ser tan descuidado en cuando a el torneo que tanto anhela

-Mañana- Respondió Hiruma recogiendo las cosas para irse del lugar

-¡¿TAN PRONTO?! – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos asustados de lo que pasaría

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

-¡Necesitamos a 8 personas más que nos ayuden en el torneo de mañana!- Declaro Hiruma ya dentro del club y con un arma en mano -¡Nos dividiremos y los buscaremos!-

-Ok!- Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban te

Un golpe con la mano fue a parar a la cabeza de ambos por parte de la mano de Hiruma, ambos se lamentaron de dolor y Sena pudo notar que Kurita sufría más dolor que él, o Hiruma no era el malvado que quería que creyeran o…

-¡Cada uno deberá encontrar 3 personas!- Declaro Hiruma golpeando un pequeño poste con el nombre de cada uno llamando la atención de los 2 -¡No me importa lo que tengáis que hacer para ello! ¡Buscad en equipos de otros deportes!-

-¡¿3 Personas hoy mismo?!- Grito Kurita preocupado y con terror en el rostro lo cual se dio una idea a Hiruma para alentarlos a conseguir más miembros

-Eso es… EL QUE CONSIGA A MENOS PERSONAS SUFRIRA UN JUEGO DE CASTIGO – Sentencio Hiruma y Sena no pudo evitar penar en el posible castico que recibiría por parte de Hiruma

Al terminar el día Sena estaba realmente desanimada, aunque había empezado el día con un alegre estado de ánimo realmente una pequeña dosis de Hiruma fue suficiente para que se desanimara por completo

-"Pasaron muchas cosas desde que empecé el año"- Pensaba Sena recargada lamentándose en su banca –"No eh hecho amigas o amigos y esos tres no me hablaron hoy"-

-¡Pero no puedo desanimarme ahora!- Se levantó Sena más animada con la mano en el escritorio y la otra en forma de puño, y sin más salió del salón

Sena se encontraba ahora en el salon del club de Baloncesto y pensando un poco lo que iba a decir toco la puerta delante de ella y la abrió bruscamente -¡Hola!- Grito nerviosa pero recio para que los dos chicos dentro la escucharan

-Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto uno de los dos chico dentro del cuarto

-Mañana el club de Futbol Americano tiene un partido y me preguntaba si alguno quería unirse a jugar?- Dijo lo más rápido y claro que pudo sin mirar a los chicos delante de ella

-Paso- Dijo uno moviendo la mano de izquierda a derecha

-No me interesa- Dijo el otro sin verla y solo leyendo la revista entre sus manos

-Oh ya veo – Dijo desilusionada pero sonriendo- Entonces perdonen la molestia de mi parte- Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de los chicos salió del club –Eso no salió muy bien- Suspiro

Escucho la puerta del club abrirse por lo que volteo a ver qué pasaba y vio a Kurita entrar al club y luego salir con un aura deprimente, supuso que no logro que se uniera al club al igual que ella

-No me debo rendir! Todavía tengo más oportunidades!-

Sena salió en busca de los demás clubs pero en todos de dijeron lo mismo por lo que cada vez estaba más desanimada, aún quedaba el salón del equipo de carreras, sus esperanzas yacían en ese club ahora

En cuanto entro vio a un chico cambiándose la ropa de club para ponerse el uniforme

-HOLA!- Dijo Sena más alto de lo normal por lo que el estudiante volteo a mirarla

-En que te puedo ayudar?- Dijo el chico sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia

-Soy del equipo de futbol americano, mañana tenemos un juego y estamos buscando quien se una al equipo – Dijo Sena ya sin esperanza de ser aceptada

-¿Juagar a Futbol Americano?- Dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir y volteaba a verlo –Jugaría pero tengo trabajo a tiempo parcial como repartidor, no puedo- Sena al escuchar esto se desanimó, pero no dejaría que la última persona se le fuera de las manos

-¡Por favor, Déjame hacer los recados!- Dijo dejando al otro chico desconcertado a lo cual se apuró a corregir –Quiero decir… ¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte! –

El chico lo miro y le sonrió –Claro, Si nos repartimos la ruta terminara hoy y mañana podría ir a jugar- El corazón de Sena se aceleró, estaba feliz de que aceptara su ayuda y aceptara ir a jugar

Después de eso ambos se encontraron a las afueras de la escuela, le dio la mitad de un mapa , le dijo que se encontrarían ahí cuando terminaran y le dio las gracias a Sena para irse en su bicicleta, entonces Sena vio la ruta que debía seguir y comenzó a correr

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Ya en la noche el chico había terminado sus reparticiones empezó a pensar que le había dado demasiados a Sena que no iba en bicicleta y pensaba en ayudarlo a terminar lo que le faltara

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito al encontrar a Sena en el punto de encuentro -¿Huh…?- Quedo asombrado, también le llamo la atención verlo sin la gran chaqueta y con el cabello alborotado, ahora parecía una chica en lugar de un chico -¿Los has tirado por ahí?- Dijo en broma para distraer su mente

-¡Los he repartido todos!- Rápidamente Sena grito para defenderse

-¡Era broma!, ¡Era broma!- Dijo el chico relajandoce, aquel no era un chico común en lo absoluto –Wow, Me has salvado, Compartiré mi sueldo contigo- Dijo sonriéndole

-Ah, por ahora mientras vayas al partido estaré feliz- Dijo con una sonrisa al chico

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Sena fue al cuarto de club y coloco una ficha, Kurita que estaba allí se puso feliz, habían logrado juntar a las 8 personas. Tomo a Sena de los brazos y empezó a hacer que girara una y otra vez sin que golpeara con las cosas del lugar

-¡Ese Jodido Vendedor! ¡No tenía chicles con azúcar!- Llego Hiruma gritando enojado abriendo la puerta de forma brusca haciendo que Kurita perdiera la concentración en el agarre de Sena y terminara lanzándola directo hacia Hiruma -¡Menuda novata quítate!- Grito Hiruma aún más enojado que cuando llego

Sena que había quedado rodeando los pies de Hiruma con los suyos propios, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quitarse de encima lo más rápido que podía. Hiruma solo se levantó como si no hubiese pasado nada pero no lo miro a ella miro el tablón

– 8 Personas… - Susurro para sí mismo – Vaya olvide colocar el resto- Dijo para empezar a colocar un montón de fichas Sena y Kurita entonces se sorprendieron por la cantidad de personas que haba reunido

-Lo Logramos! – Gritaron los 2 mientras saltaban

-¡Ustedes no hicieron nada!-Grito Hiruma enojado y pateándolos -¡Yo soy el único que ha encontrado gente!- Dijo pateando las cosas a su alrededor -¡Bastardos buenos para nada!-

-¡Ey!-Grito Sena Levantándose después de recibir esa patada -¡Yo conseguí a una persona así que no me vengas a decir que no hice nada!- Dijo saliendo del cuarto del club furiosa

Por un momento la habitación quedo en silencio mientras Hiruma y Kurita veían la puerta por donde acababa de salir Sena enojada

-Mujeres- No pudo evitar decir Hiruma, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir

-¡Sabia que tenías algo contra las mujeres!- Dijo Sena mientras entraba al cuarto de nuevo, los chicos se quedaron viendo como se acercaba a una de las mesas donde estaba su mochila la tomaba se despedía de Kurita con una sonrisa y volteaba a ver a Hiruma con una mirada de enfado total -¡HASTA MAÑANA! ¡!- Le decía a Hiruma aun enfadada y volvía a salir del lugar

Una gota de sudor bajo por la espalda de ambos, definitivamente esa chica ahora odiaba a Hiruma, pero no podía olvidarse de sus modales

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Al día siguiente Sena se despertó, ya no seguía enojada con Hiruma, más bien ella se sentía avergonzada, muchas veces ella actuaba de forma impulsiva y después se arrepentía

Salió de su casa a la estación en donde se encontrarían, estaba llena de gente y se le hacía difícil encontrarlos entre tanta multitud hasta que vio a alguien conocido

-Ishimaru-Kun!- Grito Sena llamando la atención del chico que había conseguido para el juego

-H-Hola…- Dijo mirando a Sena de forma extraña, ella se apresuró a quedar frente a él, parecía desconcertado y lleno de duda

-¿Nervioso por el juego?- Pregunto Sena acercándose –No te preocupes lo aras bien-

-S-SI claro, gracias… - Ishumura se le quedo viendo fijamente -…- Definitivamente quería decir algo -¿Te conozco?- Y allí estaba la pregunta que desconcertó a Sena

-¿Eh?- Sena quedo de piedra un momento, no entendía por qué no la conocía

-No quiero decir que una chica tan linda sea fácil de olvidar, pero no logro recordarte – Y dicho esto Sena cayó en cuanta, no se había acomodado el cabello y la ropa que llevaba era muy femenina, era muy diferente al día de ayer con el uniforme masculino y su cabello alborotado

-Emm… Bueno- Tenia que crear una mentira rápido, o su identidad quedaría expuesta de inmediato y lo que más odiaba Sena era que le dijeran que era rara por su forma de vestir –Y-Yo soy… - Se disponía a continuar cuando una mano tapo su boca de forma brusca


	3. Chapter 3

**yuu9911** Gracias por leer mi fic desde el inicio, realmente tengo que enseñarme a escribir rapido, pero actualizare tan pronto como termine de pasar el texto a la computadora

**dada** realmente nunca quise habandonarlo , mi tambien se puso triste _ _U pero volvi y tendran que forzarme para que me balla

**ANONIMO 1** Gracias por leer, a mi me encanta ver a Sena con Hiruma, y mas esta Sena :3

Capitulo 3

-No es mas que una simple manager suplente- Dijo la voz del chico que la había atrapado, Sena no tardo en darse cuenta que el chico misterioso era Hiruma

-Entiendo… - Dijo el chico, no pudo evitar ver la mirada asesina del rubio frente a el- Entonces te veré después Manager chan – Se despidió con la mano y sonriendo torpemente, para después correr lejos de ellos dos

-¡Eso estuvo cerca enana!- Grito el rubio a Sena reforzando el agarre

Sena no era ella misma en ese momento, su mente ahora solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaba Hiruma de ella… demasiado cerca…

-¡¿Exactamente que pensabas decir? Si decías quien eras tú identidad quedaría revelada y mi plan junto con esta!- Hiruma golpeo la cabeza de Sena como castigo, y se extrañó de que ella no se quejara… o moviera en absoluto- Hey que pa…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la pequeña Sena que lo había toma por el brazo y lo arrojado sobre otros chicos cercanos a donde ellos estaban y como costumbre para Sena salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

-Esto pesa mucho- Dijo Kurita al llegar con una montaña de cosas detrás de él, lo primero que vio fue a Hiruma furioso pateando a los chicos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tarde demasiado? – Respondió Kurita preocupado

-¡SI! Llegas tarde maldita bola de grasa!- Grito Hiruma pateando las cajas del equipo  
>-Ahora vamos! No tenemos tiempo que perder-<br>-Y Sena?- Pregunto Kurita volteando a todos lados para buscarla pero no estaba  
>-No vendrá así que vamos!- Grito Hiruma para empezar a irse<p>

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Sena no podía creer lo que había hecho, había lanzado al demonio Hiruma por los aires, seguro la mataría…

Después de salir corriendo termino en un parque a un par de cuadras de la estación, Sena suspiro por lo pesado del día tomo su teléfono y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, escribió un mensaje de texto para Mamori:

"Mi torneo es hoy a la una en punto! Aunque cometí un error TT-TT  
>Espero no haberme equivocado...<br>No te preocupes después de todo hoy es mi debut"

Volví a suspirar y guardo su teléfono, ahora tendría que volver a la estación del tren solo para llegar tarde al partido… y disculparse con Hiruma por supuesto

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Mientras tras una pequeña discusión con el equipo por las animadoras, el partido estaba por comenzar Devil Bats vs Cupid un juego prometedor

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

-Voy tarde! Voy tarde! Voy tarde!- Grita Sena mientras bajaba del tren y corría a la escuela a toda velocidad, tanta fue su preocupación por llegar tarde que cuando llego a la entrada del colegio termino chocando con un par de chicos que también querían entrar, cayendo ella de espaldas

-Discúlpanos-Dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Discúlpame a mí!- Dijo de inmediato Sena levantándose sola del suelo- No veía por donde corría- Y entonces hizo una reverencia de disculpa – Entonces me…- Y su coz fue interrumpida por un grito de chica

-Sakuraba-Kun!- Y ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la chica que había gritado, estaba sobre unas escaleras ella golpeo con el barandal y se tropezó cayendo de las escaleras. Entonces el moreno empezó a correr para ayudarla , termino atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo

-Déjala allí- Dijo el rubio con actitud enfadada

-…-Sena quería quejarse pero ella no tenía nada que ver con todo eso que acababa de pasar, inconscientemente se le quedo viendo con mala cara a los chicos

-Oye que pasa?- Pregunto el chico rubio

-…- Sena no dijo nada, en ese momento escucho un silbato y recordó a Hiruma –Llego tarde- grito con pánico

Salió corriendo pero en cuanto más se acercaba mas disminuía su velocidad, cuando llego al campo vio el marcador 0-0 ninguno de los dos equipos había anotado un punto y escucho al narrador del juego anunciar el final del primer cuarto  
>Se sintió aliviada pero ese alivio no duro demasiado cuando vio a Hiruma gritando aun enfadado a los miembros temporales del equipo<br>Decidió mantener el echo de que había llegado en secreto unos minutos mas...

Sena entonces se sentó en unas praderas que estaban detrás de la gente y observo como el partido empezaba

Un par de minutos pasaron y escucho como alguien se sentaba a su lado, al voltear a ver con curiosidad quien era la persona que había llegado eran los dos chicos con los que choco en la entrada

-Tomaste un buen lugar para ver el partido- Dijo el chico moreno que permanecía de pie al lado del rubio que estaba sentado al lado de ella  
>-No debo... no puedo perderme este partido-Dijo Sena mientras volvía la vista al partido<br>-Y por que no?- Pregunto el rubio mientras buscaba algo en su mochila  
>-...-Sena simplemente no supo que contestar, por que era tan importante el partido?-Es... importante – Dijo con tono triste para ver si así los chicos no le preguntaban nada mas<p>

Sena noto lo que el chico rubio había sacado de la mochila, una cámara

-Vas a grabar el partido?- Pregunto curiosa  
>-Si, es a lo que vinimos- Dijo mientras encendía la cámara -El ganador sera nuestro próximo oponente-<br>-Enserio?-Pregunto Sena algo entusiasmada-De que equipo son?  
>-...- El rubio se quedo en silencio ante su pregunta, como si ella tendría que saber la respuesta<br>-Los white Kinght's- Respondió el moreno  
>-Y tu a que equipo estas apoyando? - Pregunto el rubio<br>-Devil Bats-Respondio Sena mientras veía como terminaba el segundo cuarto  
>-Ningún equipo a anotado aun- dijo el rubio -mmm...- miro a Sena fijamente -Aun no se como te llamas chica<br>-Q-Que?-Pregunto Sena confundida ante la pregunta -Pues tu tampoco te has presentado -Dijo dejando en claro que ella no seria la primera en presentarse -Yo soy Sakuraba y este amigo antipático y poco platicador es Shin- Respondió el rubio – Y tu?  
>-Mi nombre es Sena -Les sonrío alegremente<p>

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._.

El tercer cuarto había terminado y Hiruma poso sus ojos en dirección a Sena

-Maldita sea! Tenemos que hacer algo!-Grito mientras rompía el vaso de plástico del que hace unos segundos estaba bebiendo agua. Al ver que Kurita estaba confundido le señalo -Ves eso?-

Kurita vio a donde Hiruma estaba señalando

-AH! Es Sena-Chan!-Grito entusiasta  
>-Sena!? Ella no me interesa! Me refiero al chico que esta con ella!- Dijo ahorcándolo con sus piernas -Shin de los White Kinght's... el mas rápido<p>

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._.

El cuarto cuarto había empezado

-"El partido esta apunto de acabar"- pensó Sena - "Me pregunto si terminara en empate"

Había notado las miradas de Hiruma y Kurita hacia donde ella estaba, y también la mirada hostil de Hiruma hacia Shin y Sakuraba... pero al ver que no la llamaban se quedo quieta en su lugar

Los jugadores se acercaron a la zona de gol de los Devil Bats por lo que parecían desesperados por detener a los Cupid, Al empezar trataron de parar a la patada de los Cupid pero Ishimaru termino cayendo y Cupid logro anotar 3 puntos

-Y ahora su mejor jugador queda fuera del juego, se acabo!- Dijo el rubio para después recordar que Sena estaba a su lado -Lo siento Sena pero... - Al buscarla con la mirada no pudo encontrarla- se fue...- susurro para si mismo

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._.

-Mierda no tengo alternativa! Hiruma volteo la vista para buscar a Sena en el prado donde la había visto pero no la vio -tch!

-Quien sustituirá a Ishimaru-kun? Pregunto Kurita preocupado

-Increíble- Escucho a alguien gritar -Pero que?!

Hiruma volteo a ver por que el escandalo y vio una figura inconfundible, no solo por su baja estatura, si no por ese protector de ojos

-El running back de la velocidad de la luz!- Grito fuertemente llamando la atención de no solo su equipo también del publico -Eyeshield 21!

La llegada de Sena conmociono a los demás jugadores, y el arbitro por su parte le reclamo a Sena por el protector de ojos, a lo que Hiruma saco un permiso por "problemas en los ojos"

-Al fin te animaste a jugar Se...! - Grito Kurita sonriendo y corriendo feliz a abrasarla pero su dialogo fue interrumpido por un grito al recibir una descarga eléctrica por parte de Hiruma

-Que te pasa en la espalda? te duele?!- Grito Hiruma mientras arrastraba a Kurita -Frótate contra el suelo para aliviarte!- después de un rato pateando masageando a Kurita volvió a hablar con Sena

-Bien, ahora nos desharemos de Sakuraba con un misil- Dijo y sin esperar respuesta grito -Ese de allí es Sakuraba-Kun de Jeri Pro! -

Las animadoras empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba Sakuraba al mismo tiempo que gritaban "Whaaaaa!" o "Kyaaa!"

Sakuraba al ver esto entro en pánico y salio corriendo dejando la cámara a Shin y salio corriendo, Shin tomo la cámara en sus manos y la rompió en dos partes para después salir corriendo tras de Sakuraba

Sena había visto toda esa escena y no pudo evitar reír a lo bajo, recordó lo que dijo Hiruma Jeri Pro, por eso se le hizo raro que no supiera quien es el

-HM? Por alguna razón Shin se fue!- rió Hiruma con una sonrisa burlona

Hiruma le dijo como iba a ser la ultima jugada del partido, empezó y todo sucedió así, Los Cupid chatearon, Hiruma tomando el balón para después pasarlo a ella, todo lo que quedaba era que ella corriera a la zona de gol

En cuanto Sena tubo el balón en sus manos casi cayo, todo fue muy rápido, y elle empezó a correr dejando a todos sorprendidos

-ES POR EL OTRO LADO!- Escucho un enorme grito de Hiruma y freno en seco, levanto una gran nube de tierra y unos segundos después saliendo corriendo de ella a alta velocidad

Ahora si, Sena estaba dejando a todos atontados al dejarlos rápidamente atrás por su alta velocidad y con la ayuda de Hiruma y Kurita fácilmente llego al Touchdown

Estaba feliz, realmente alegre por haber anotado, hasta que volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros, y vio a todo su equipo correr tras de ella, incluso a Ishimaru corriendo con un bastón en la mano

-Gordo Bloquéalos!- Grito Hiruma, Kurita obligo a todos a permanecer lejos de Sena, y solo observaron como Eyeshield 21 salia de su vista y del campo

Sena empezó a huir para cambiarse su uniforme, si creían que era una chica no creerían que era eyeshield

Mientras tanto Mamori que había visto el partido desde que Shin y Sakuraba se fueron, estaba sorprendida por el partido... cuando recordó lo que había ido a hacer se apuro a entrar

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

En ese momento Sena había terminado de cambiare y se dirija al campo esperando que Hiruma ya no estuviera molesto por lo de esa mañana cuando escucho los gritos de Mamori

-Esta vez no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!-

-Ho- Escucho el tono burlón de la voz de Hiruma – Así que no dejaras que se salga con la mía, Hu? - Se dirija hacia su mochila restándole importancia

-No te dejare! Y..!- Mamori no supo que mas decir

Para Sena ver a Mamori enojada así era bastante raro, hace años que no la escuchaba enojada, un miedo de encarar a Mamori la embargo, quería salir corriendo del lugar pero... algo le impedía irse

-Acaso piensas hacer que disuelvan nuestro club?- Pregunto Hiruma con voz fría pero burlona sacando una libreta de la mochila

-No es eso lo que quiero decir...- Respondió Mamori con un tono deprimente – Si hiciera eso... los descalificarían del torneo...-

-...- Hiruma entonces dejo la libreta en la mochila, sabia que no la necesitaría

-En vez de eso no dejare que te acerques a ella! Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-Mamori-Nechan!- Grito Sena finalmente saliendo de su escondite

-Se..!- Mamori iba a llamarla pero Sena la detuvo con un gesto con la mano

-Mamori-Nechan -Dijo Sena con un tono de voz triste

-S-Sena? -Pregunto Mamori preocupada

-Lo... Lo siento Mamori-Nechan pero voy a quedarme en el equipo- Dijo Sena mientras tomaba un balón del suelo

-P-Pero! - Trato inútilmente Mamori de protestar

-Me quedare aquí, en el equipo de fútbol- Dijo Sena sonriendo feliz, tratando de tranquilizar a Mamori

-Porque?... -Pregunto Mamori confundida – Por que te quieres quedar aquí con el?

Sena pensó un poco en lo dicho por Mamori, por que?, ni ella misma lo sabia pero lo ultimo que dijo "con el" hizo que sin saberlo se sonrojara

-Simplemente este es el lugar de ella! Nadie le obliga a quedarse!- Intervino Hiruma recuperando el animo en su voz -No hay duda alguna, ser Manager es lo que mejor sabe hacer, pero el trabajo de Manager es agotador, si existiera alguna forma de disminuir su trabajo con otra Manager

-Manager? - Lo pensó Mamori -Esta decidido yo lo haré!

Sena pensó que su vida se complicaría mas de lo que pensaba, Mamori es realmente manipulable

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Al día siguiente todo era bastante normal, Sena recordó lo que Hiruma les había dicho sobre sus próximos contrincantes, fue tal y como habían dicho Sakuraba y Shin, los Oujou, se enfrentaría contra esos dos

Sena entro al club, y se sorprendió, era el lugar correcto? Estaba segura que el club era un basurero! Este estaba completamente limpio!

-Buenos días Sena-Chan! - Le saludo Mamori

-Es totalmente diferente que antes - Hablo asombrada Sena, todo el lugar estaba limpio

-Por que llevas uniforme de chico!- Grito Mamori

-Oh... - Sena había olvidado por completo que vestía de chico

-WHO Que cambio! - Escucharon a sus espaldas la voz de Kurita -Increíble!

-Increíble!- Grito Mamori cuando al voltear a verlo noto que llevaba mas de 7 bolsas llenas de lo que parecía pastel

-Por que tanto?- Pregunto Sena con una gota de sudor corriendo por su espalda, no se acostumbraría a Kurita por completo

-Esto es para celebrar su llegada al club!-

Sena empezó a ayudar a Mamori y a Kurita a sacar unos cuantos pasteles y poniéndolos en la mesa, se alegro, tenia suerte para eludir ciertos temas sin ella cambiar el tema

Kurita y Mamori empezaron a hablar de los dulces en cuanto se sentaron a comer, Sena se sentía fuera de lugar, que tanto sabían esos 2 de dulces

-Es hora de empezar!- Escucho la voz de Hiruma y un segundo después la mesa y los pasteles salieron volando, un pastel golpeo a Sena y cuando vio la mesa se dio cuenta de que era una mesa reversible

-POR QUE TENIAS QUE QUITAR LOS PASTELES DE ESA FORMA!- Sena escucho los gritos de Mamori y vio a Hiruma ignorándola completamente -PORQUE ERES TANEGOISTA!

-Parece que las peleas entre estos dos son habituales – Escucho a Kurita

-Si... - Dijo sin dejar de ver como discutían

Hiruma destapo una caja con muñecos que dejo caer en la mesa ahora maqueta de un campo de fútbol

-Whoo! - Dijo Kurita emocionado viendo los muñequitos que parecían replicas de los jugadores

-Adorables... - murmuro Sena en voz baja

-Hice estos modelos anoche para entretenerme! - Escucho a Hiruma

Empezaron a hablar sobre cual seria su estrategia para el próximo partido, Hiruma y Mamori empezaron a pelear, y Kurita fue el que termino de explicarle un poco mas las reglas

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Después de una guerra de preguntas entre Hiruma y Mamori dejando el final en un misterio por que Hiruma decidió que era momento de entrenar se fueron al gym de la escuela

-Wooow! -dijo Sena emocionada al entrar al gym de la escuela, el uniforme deportivo era casi el mismo en chico o chica por lo que llevaba el de chica por insistencia de Mamori

-La asistente también necesita entrenarse, empezaran con las pesas -Decía Hiruma para que Mamori supiera que debe dejar entrenar a Sena

-Es mejor empezar con poco peso – Dijo Kurita

-Que empiece con 20kg - Dijo Hiruma

-Mejor con 50kg – Dijeron al unisono Sena y Mamori

-50? Están seguras? - Pregunto Kurita

-Es lo ultimo que levante- Respondió sonriendo Sena – Aunque hace tiempo de la ultima vez que Mamori no reclamo de acompañarme a un gym

Después de que Sena entrenara un poco pusieron a Mamori a probar, Mamori levantaba 20 kg, Hiruma 75kg y Kurita 160kg, no se extraño que ambos chicos fueran de temer, se preguntaba si fuera un chico cuanto podría levantar?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El día del partido contra los oujou llego, como siempre Hiruma se lucio en la forma en la que los Devil Bats llegaron al campo, nada mas y nada menos que uno trineos tirados por cuatro chicos con huesos atados en sus cabezas corriendo para que no los mordiera cerberus

Sena estaba llevando la ropa deportiva, una blusa corta y unos pantalones pegados, su cabello estaba hacia abajo, se veía mas femenina

-Por que hay tantas chicas en este torneo? - Pregunto Sena al ver las gradas llenas de chicas  
>-Es por Sakubara-Kun -Respondió Kurita<br>-Incluso la televisión esta aquí! - Dijo Mamori  
>-Debe ser porque Oujou esta aquí - Respondió Kurita<p>

Sena empezó a ver en dirección a los Oujou pensando si podría escabullirse e ir a saludar a Shin y a Sakuraba, tal vez para disculparse por haber desaparecido sin decir adiós la ultima vez, pero parecían ocupados en sus propios asuntos

-Se nota la diferencia entre ricos y pobres – Dijo de la nada Sena mientras veía los platos de comida que tenían los Oujou

-No es mucho pero hice esto en casa, espero que no les importe- Escucho decir a Mamori mientras sacaba una caja de almuerzo

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

-Escuchad con atención bastardos! - Grito Hiruma mientras que colocaba su arma a modo de bastón – Este partido es muy distinto al de la ultima vez! Esto no es un simple juego de fútbol americano... ES LA GUERRA!

-Eso quiere decir que Shin jugara verdad? - pregunto uno de los chicos

-Deberíamos irnos a casa – Dijo otro de los chicos asustado

-No quiero ni recordar el amistoso del año pasado

-Que ocurrió el año pasado? Pregunto Sena al escuchar a sus compañeros

-Dos de los nuestros se rompieron los huesos – Le respondió Kurita

Sena pensó en la gran fuerza que debía tener Shin

-Relajaos Eyeshield 21 llevara el balón Shin solo ira tras de el – Dijo Hiruma haciendo que los chicos de aliviasen y Sena se asustara

"Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos" pensó Sena mientras secretamente tomaba su mochila y salia del campo corriendo "Ahora o nunca!"

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

-Ey!- Grito Hiruma a Mamori sorprendiéndola – Donde se a metido esa maldita enana!-

-¿¡Maldita... Enana!? - Pregunto sorprendida Mamori por el lenguaje – Si te refieres a Sena fue a comprar cintas de vídeo – Dijo Mamori sacando su teléfono y mostrándole un mensaje que Sena había enviado – No puedes decir que no cumple su trabajo

-ESA MOCOSA A ESCAPADO! - Grito Hiruma furioso

-Como dices?! - Pregunto asustado Kurita

Hiruma llamo a cerberus que estaba atado con cadenas, saco un cabello de Sena y se lo dio a oler, y le mostró un hueso como recompensa

-A por el! - Grito y corto las cadenas – Ahora!

En cuanto cerberus termino de dar la vuelta en la esquina se escucho un gran grito seguido de los pasos veloces de alguien

-Oh es Eyeshield 21! - Dijo Ishimaru

-Que forma tan peculiar de hacer una entrada

Sena había visto a cerberus acercarse a ella por lo que trato de correr tan lejos como le fue posible pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina termino cayendo y siendo arrastrada por el guardián

Sus compañeros la recibieron con mucho entusiasmo, alabándola para que los ayudara a derrotar a los oujou

-Sena pensé que habías huido- Susurro Kurita acercándose a Sena

-Y por que aria eso? - Pregunto como si nada – Tengo que dar lo mejor de mi por el equipo después de todo

-Sena-Chan -Murmuro Kurita

-AUGHH! - Se quejo Sena al sentir una fuerte patada en su espalda – Por que estas enojado! - Le reclamo a Hiruma mientras este la ignoraba y llamaba a todos a reunirse

-No esta enfadado – Le dijo Kurita

-Tiene una muy mala forma de demostrar que no lo esta -

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

El partido empezó bien, Sena hizo el primer touchdown, pero después de que entrara Shin empataron, obtuvieron otro por patear el balón

Al final de la primera mitad el marcador era 35 a 6

Sena aprovecho el medio tiempo para cambiarse de uniforme y saludar a Mamori, todos los miembros del equipo estaban cansados, incluso ella, Shin era demasiado rápida para ella, y los golpes solo lograban que se cansara mas y mas...

El final del partido aunque logro ganarle a Shin fue decepcionante, 68 a 12

Pudo haber terminado peor, después de haber chocado contra Sakuraba, fracturándolo y que tuviera que ser llevado al hospital o el echo de que Hiruma casi renuncia al partido porque era imposible que ganaran fue el mejor final que pudo haber pasado

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

-Ouch... me duele todo – Se quejaba Sena mientras lentamente caminada hacia la escuela – Creo que podre descansar por ahora... no estoy acostumbrada a correr por tanto tiempo – Murmuraba mientras tocaba su cuerpo dolorido

-¡Que estas murmurando! - Sena sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que hizo que soltara un grito de dolor – LO SIENTO SENA! Estas bien? quieres que llame una ambulancia? - Dijo alarmada Mamori por el gran grito de Sena

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada del partido de ayer – Dijo Sena antes de que se diera cuenta de lo ultimo

-Ayer? Por que? - Pregunto Mamori

-Si... bueno como estuve corriendo de un lado a otro buscando baterías y cintas... - Dijo nerviosa Sena tratando de que Mamori no sospechara

-Me habías asustado, sonó como si hubieses participado en el partido, te tendría que regañar si supiera que estas utilizando el equipo de fútbol para jugar -

-Mmmm – Sena ignoro ese ultimo comentario de Mamori, entonces escucho un ruido proveniente del club – Que están haciendo con la oficina del club – se pregunto Sena en cuanto vieron que había albañiles

Hiruma las vio y no tardo ni un segundo en acercarse

-Jodida manager as terminado la edición de la cinta? - Dijo refiriéndose a Mamori

-Esa no es forma de hablarme – Respondió Mamori sacando una cinta -Ah! Quiero ver las fotos que tomaste en las gradas Sena! - Dijo Mamori alegre

-Huh? - Sena se puso nerviosa, no tenia ni una foto que mostrar

-Aquí están todas - dijo Hiruma con un sobre grueso en manos

-Que?! - Exclamo Sena aun mas asombradas, se acerco a Hiruma y susurro mientras Mamori estaba viendo algunas de las fotos -Como conseguiste eso?

-Solo hice un intercambio por ellas – Dijo Hiruma para después entregarle el resto de las fotos – Organízalas después de clases

-Claro, como no tengo nada mas que hacer – Susurro lo ultimo mientras veía las fotos

-Recuerda dejar aparte las fotos de Sakuraba – Dijo Hiruma, o no la había escuchado o la ignoro -Las mas importantes es en las que se ve la formación

-Esta bien... voy a la oficina antes de que empiecen las clases – Dijo guardando las fotos y marchando en dirección al club

-No puedes, la están renovando – Dijo Hiruma

-Waaaa... - Se quejo Sena a lo bajo, tenia que cambiarse el uniforme antes de entrar al salón, cada vez pensaba mas seriamente llevar siempre el uniforme masculino

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

El día paso extrañamente como cualquier otro, como si el juego de ayer nunca hubiese ocurrido...

Al finalizar las clases y estando el salón totalmente vacío Sena se dedico a organizar las fotografías, la mayoría eran de Sakuraba

-"Debo ir a visitarlo para disculparme con el" - Pensaba Sena al ver sus fotos

El resto de las fotografías le recordaron cada emoción del día anterior, sin carde cuenta llego a la ultima fotografía, era una de Shin, realmente había logrado superarlo después de la derrota total...

-Jodida debilucha aun no as terminado con las fotos?! - Escucho la voz de Hiruma que la sacaron de su trance

-Acabe – Dijo Sena mientras terminaba de acomodar las fotografías

-Que bueno Sena-chan – Dijo Kurita

Sena observo como Hiruma se acercaba a la televisión del salón

-Tu sabes por que solo hay una televisión en nuestro salón – Pregunto Sena mientras se levantaba y guardaba las fotografías en su mochila

-Por que el año pasado esta era mi clase – Dijo Hiruma

-Ya veo, obligaste a la clase a comprar un televisor

-... - Hiruma dejo de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a Sena que desde que se paro estaba ahora justo detrás de el – Si ya terminaste vete a casa, Tienes que prepararte para la Christmas Bowl

-No había terminado el torneo ya? - pregunto Sena, eso la tomo por sorpresa

-Hay dos torneos cada año, en primavera y otoño – Dijo Kurita

-En otras palabras solo hay que ganar el torneo de otoño – Dijo Hiruma

En ese momento Sena recordó lo ultimo que le dijo Shin al final del partido "Los Oujou serán los únicos que participemos en la Chistmas Bowl" en ese momento pensó que se estaban burlando

-Tenemos que librarnos de Shin, Si ganamos el torneo de otoño tenemos que enfrentarnos otra vez a los oujou – Dijo Hiruma

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! - Sena Salio corriendo hacia la puerta del salón vacío -A practicar! - Sonrío mientras dirigía su mirada por ultima vez a Hiruma

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Al día siguiente Sena estaba practicando como sostener el balón mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela

-Ohh! Un atrape perfecto – Dijo Sena mientras sujetaba un balón de fútbol de la forma recordaba debía llevarlo -Así es como se supone que debo hacerlo, verdad? - Mientras decía esto el balón resbalo de sus manos y caía al suelo -No es tan fácil – Decía mientras lo tomaba

-Hey pásame la pelota! - Escucho la voz de un chico delante de el

-La pelota? - Pregunto confundida Sena

-Pásala aquí! - El chico llevaba uniforme de baseball

-... - Sena se quedo pensando – Atrápala! - Grito mientras lanzaba la pelota de

-Huh?! - Grito el chico al ver a Sena lanzar su balón

-Se me ha ido! - Grito asustada Sena al ver la pelota ir en dirección a la calle en dirección a un gran camión

Y entonces vio con asombro como el chico saltaba ágilmente y tomaba el balón con sus manos

-Gracias... - Dijo Sena aun asombrada

-¡Me refería a la de baseball! - Grito el chico enfadado

-Ummm... - Sena se sintió torpe por un momento -Lo siento – Se disculpo y

empezó a ver a su alrededor para buscar la pelota de baseball y cuando

la encontró la recogió del suelo y se la dio al chico en la mano

-Esta bien – Dijo el chico -Ten tu pelota de Rugby

-Es fútbol americano -Dijo Sena para tomar la pelota de su mano -Oh! -

Exclamo sorprendida -Puedes mantenerla con una sola mano y justo por el medio! Yo solo puedo tomarla por los bordes -Sena tomo la pelota

-HeHe, Me doy cuenta, tienes las pequeñas manos de una chica después de

todo – Dijo el chico y señalando la pelota -Es mas fácil si la tomas por la

costura – Le sonrío alegremente aquel chico

-Hey recoge pelotas! Que haces?! - Sena escucho el grito de otro jugador a lo lejos

-OH! Me tengo que ir! - Dijo el chico para emprender su marcha – Hasta la vista chica del Rugby! - Grito antes de desaparecer de la vista de Sena

-Es fútbol americano... - Suspiro para seguir su camino al club

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

-"Ese chico atrapo la pelota con facilidad, necesito entrenar mucho mas" - Pensaba Sena mientras observaba el balón -Debería comprarme mi propio balón?... No deben ser muy caros, de donde sacaria yo todo ese dinero? - Sena abrió la puerta del club -Un casino? No es mala idea pero estoy segura que estaba en la escuela – Dijo para salir del cuarto y ve el logotipo inconfundible

-QUE DEMONIOS! - Grito ella y una voz a su espalda que fácilmente reconoció

-Mamori-Nechan! - Dijo Sena al voltear la mirada y confirmar sus sospechas, entonces vio que llevaba un montón de carteles enrollados -Para que son esos carteles? - Pregunto curiosa

-Buenos días! - Dijo feliz Mamori -Estas son mis armas secretas

-Oh! Así que ya están, ¿Huh? -Pregunto Hiruma llegando de sorpresa y tomando uno de los carteles que Mamori tenia en las manos

-Hey! Se cuidadoso! - Se quejo Mamori

Sena no podía evitar sentirse incomoda cada vez que esos dos se ponían a discutir de alguna tontería, no le molestaban las peleas realmente, era otra cosa, conflicto de interés? Culpa?

Hiruma revelo el cartel y Sena no pudo evitar ser sorprendida, ¡Era ella! Bueno realmente era Eyehield 21pero era ella a fin de cuentas... no?

-Necesitamos del equipo que puedan entrenar y jugar – Dijo Hiruma viendo donde Kurita -Perderemos en nuevamente en nuestro estado actual

-Eso es cierto – Dijo Kurita preocupado – Necesitamos a alguien que reciba pases

Sena instintivamente recordó al chico con el que se topo en la mañana

-Tiene que ser alto – Dijo Hiruma, haciendo que Sena tachara la idea de aquel chico, ya que casi median la misma altura

Sena estaba distraída pensando cuando Hiruma de aventó 20 postes en la cara y cuando Sena quiso reclamar se dio cuenta que todos tenían la misma cantidad cada uno

Hiruma les dijo a todos que debían pegar todos los postes en toda la escuela, ella fue primero a cambiarse el uniforme de chica y después se puso a colgar carteles donde podía, incluyendo uno en su salón de clases

-Hmmm... Me pregunto si llamara la atención de la gente – Se preguntaba viendo el cartel recién colocado -Es cierto Hiruma dijo que el partido iba a ser retransmitido hoy... - Dijo mirando el televisor -me pregunto a que hora empezara – Sena se acerco para prender el televisor pero noto que estaba rayada en el costado "Seguro que iremos a la Christmall bow" firmado por Kurita, Hiruma y ... -¿Musashi? - Se pregunto en voz baja para si misma -Se habrá retirado del equipo? -

Sena no lo pensó demasiado, no era realmente importante saberlo, Sena miro por la ventana de su salón y vio al equipo de baseboll practicando y recordó al chico de esa mañana

-Al menos debería preguntarle, nada se pierde – y se fue corriendo en busca del chico

En cuanto llego a la cancha no tardo en identificar donde se encontraba, estaba jugando en el partido y Sena pensó que podría esperarlo mientras observaba como aquel chico jugaba

-Es bueno atrapando – Dijo Sena en voz baja al ver como este se lucia atrapando la pelota y después lanzándola torpemente en su dirección, asiendo que Sena se estremeciera por el roce de la pelota -"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca" - Pensó para después tomar uno de los cascos del equipo

Sena se levanto una vez parecía que había terminado el partido y se acerco al chico para saludarlo, pero entonces escucho la voz de los encargados gritando

-Los de primer año levanten la mano! - Entonces Sena reacciono por

impulso y sin saber por que la levanto junto con otros chicos mas -Los que

ya hayan jugado que la bajen -Y vio como el resto de los chicos la bajaban

-Bien, ven conmigo – Le dijo a Sena mientras empezaba a halarla – Que le a

pasado a tu uniforme? - Pregunto al darse cuenta que no llevaba uniforme

-¿Uniforme? - Pregunto confundida -Yo solo vine a mirar...

-¿¡A MIRAR!? - Grito el tipo enojado -Estos novatos de hoy en día, Es que

solo piensas descansar todo el día?!

-Hoy todos tienen que jugar – Dijo el otro

-Al menos ponte la parte de arriba! - Dijo para aventarle la parte de arriba

Y ahora Sena se había metido en un lío y no sabia como jugar, le lanzaron dos bolas que terminaron en strike, y para el tercero quería hacer todo su esfuerzo por lo que termino moviendo el bate muy cerca del receptor asustándolo y haciendo que se le escapara la pelota

-Es una carrera libre! - Le gritaban a Sena los chicos del club -Corre!

Ella no sabia que hacer hasta que escucho el "corre!" y salio corriendo a la primera base, escucho que gritaron "salvado!" pero no se detuvo a averiguar que significaba, Sena pensó que lo mejor seria escapar del lugar, ya después regresaría el equipo que se llevo

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Sena volvió cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, ahora con el uniforme femenino, después de salir corriendo se dio cuenta que algunos chicos la estaban siguiendo por lo que pensó que para no revelar sospechas sobre su aparición en la tarde vestir de chica seria la mejor opción

-Hey! - Escucho un grito y por un instante pensó que había sido descubierta

– Eres la chica del rugby! -Sena vio al chico que le hablaba, era

definitivamente el – Viniste a ver el partido? - Pregunto feliz

-Si, eres muy bueno atrapando el balón – Dijo Sena mientras ponía las

cosas en una banca sin que el lo notara

-Ya lo se, soy excelente atrapando – Dijo feliz el chico

-Bueno, bine a preguntarte algo... - Dijo Sena tratando de volver al tema

principal -Por que no te cambias el uniforme del club y hablamos?

-Oh, claro, espérame aquí enseguida vuelvo – Dijo el chico para irse del

lugar

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

-¡¿Como dices?! - Grito el chico ahora en uniforme normal - ¿Quieres que me una al club de fútbol americano? -

-Si, tu habilidad para atrapar el balón le viene perfecto a nuestro equipo – Le sonrío Sena tratando de convencerlo

-No puedo! - Le dijo el chico -Le e dedicado mi vida al guante ¡No puedo rendirme sin haberme convertido en un héroe!

-Lo sospechaba – Dijo un poco mas deprimida Sena -No importa – Dijo Sena sin mirarlo – Pero siempre seras bienvenido a nuestro club!

Ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Sena se fue al club, realmente le gustaría jugar con mas miembros en el club

-En que demonios piensas?! vuelve al trabajo! - Grito Hiruma mientras disparaba una de sus armas a Sena, y ella no se dio cuenta y fue rozada por la bala

-... - Sena no dijo nada mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir -Pero que ... te pasa! - Sena se contuvo a decir algo malo frente a Mamori

-Eso es! - Dijo Kurita -La repetición del partido contra los Oujou esta apunto de comenzar

-Lo veremos en el proyector – Dijo Hiruma para sacar un control que hizo que las luces del cuarto se apagaran y el proyector se encendiera

Empezaron a ver el partido y unas imágenes de Sakuraba le recordaron que aun no sabia donde estaba hospitalizado para ir a visitarlo

"Hemos recibido un mensaje del propio Eyeshield 21 sobre el accidente"

-Q-Que?... - Se pregunto nerviosamente, ella no mando ningún mensaje - "A menos que Hiruma... " - Pensó internamente Sena

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los rr!**

**No soy muy buena escribiendo amor amor amor, pero en el siguiente capitulo espero empezar con el**

**Soy muy mala escribiendo rapido, por lo que tarde demaciado en subir este capitulo (aunque del manuscrito que tenia tambien cambie varias cosas)**  
><strong>Quiero saltarme mas los partidos pero al mismo tiempo creo que son parte de la historia y tambien quiero cambiar como terminan pero creo que con eso cambiaria mucho la historia original y me estoy basando en ella mas de lo que esperaba, bueno<strong>  
><strong>Pronto (eso espero) subo el siguiente!<strong>  
><strong>Y se lo preguntan, si a Monta le va a gustar Sena, pero solo por ahora<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

** art/Eyeshield-21-Girl-Sena-449742030 una imagen que encontre de Sena fem :3**

"Habéis podido presenciar mi placaje asesino! ¿Accidente? ¡Para nada! ¡Lo hice a propósito! Cualquiera que se interponga en el camino acabara como el! Quitaos de en medio si no queréis morir! Ya-Ha!"

-"Si definitivamente fue Hiruma"

-Ese es el tipo de persona que es Eyeshiel 21? - Pregunto sorprendida Mamori

-No! - Grito Sena levantándose de su asiento – Ese es el tipo de persona que es Hiruma – Lo señalo enojada y con una mirada asesina

-OH! Como lo has sabido? - Dijo burlón Hiruma – ¡En el fútbol... ! -

-Cállate imbécil! - Grito Sena enfadada para tomar sus cosas y salir del cuarto del club

-Sena... - Dijo Mamori sorprendida

-emmm... - Todos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Sena a medio entrar – Lo siento Mamori-nechan – Dijo Sena avergonzada para cerrar la puerta lentamente

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Al siguiente día todos estaban hablando de Eyeshield 21 de como luciría en que año estaría, de que si acaso era un alienígena de otro planeta queriendo dominar el mundo a partir de el fútbol americano, entre otras cosas

-Hola! - Sena no pudo evitar voltear a ver quien la había llamado, y vio al

chico de despistado

-Hola! - Saludo alegre Sena

-Vi el programa de anoche – Dijo el chico mono al llegar a su lado -Ese

Eyeshield 21 es un capullo! - Dijo con los brazos cruzados -Nunca

perdonare a un tío como ese!

-No es tan malo – Dijo Sena llamando su atención

-Debe ser difícil tener un sempai como ese! - Dijo el mono

-Una vez te acostumbras no es tan malo supongo – Dijo mientras pensaba

en Hiruma – Al menos en muy capaz cierto? - Le sonrío Sena

-Necesita mejorar esa actitud! - Dijo el chico mono

-Pero por el ganamos nuestro primer partido! - Dijo Sena impaciente

-Cierto! He oído que fue su primera victoria! - Dijo el chico mono – Hay que celebrarlo! - Grito el chico para después callarse -Te... te gustaría salir en la

tarde conmigo? - Dijo el chico mono deteniendo su caminar en seco  
>-Yo... - Sena no sabia que decir estaba avergonzada<br>-No! - Grito sobresaltado el chico mono - NO ES UNA CITA NI NADA POR EL

ESTILO! - Grito asustando a Sena - Es una CELEBRACION!... si eso es... Por

haber tenido su primera victoria y que yo entre en el primer equipo! -  
>-Emmm... entonces supongo que esta bien - Dijo Sena hundiendo su rostro<p>

en una libreta que llevaba en la mano, todos los chicos a su alrededor

habían volteado a verlos - Entraste al primer equipo?  
>-La verdad los resultados los muestran hoy - Dijo el chico mono cayendo en<p>

la decepción un momento - Pero no hay que tomarse la vida con

pesimismo!  
>-Entonces esperemos lo mejor<br>-Genial!Quería mostrarte unas canchas de béisbol fuera de la escuela, cerca

de un río - Dijo el chico tratando de recuperar la calma  
>-Eso estaría bien - Respondió Sena<br>-Muy bien, te espero en la oficina de baseboll tras las clases - Dijo el chico

para marchare

Sena solo observo como el chico se marchaba, y despues ella salio corriendo a cambiarce el uniforme para empezar las clases

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Al terminar las clases Sena fue corriendo a cambiarse al uniforme femenino nuevamente, después fue a la oficina del club de baseboll, busco al chico con la mirada pero no estaba allí, entonces se le ocurrió revisar por si misma si el chico había terminado en el primer equipo y empezó a ver los nombres del tablero

-"Un momento..." - Pensó Sena para detener su búsqueda -"Ni siquiera se su nombre!" - Era cierto hasta el momento se nunca habían intercambiado nombres, Sena escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose al lado de ella, volteo la vista, eran los encargados del club

-Emmm disculpen... - Hablo Sena llamando la atención de los adultos – Pondrían decirme el nombre de un estudiante de primer año con el pelo marrón rojizo que es muy bueno recibiendo? - Dijo Sena tratando de que su descripción fuera lo mas coherente posible

-Te refieres a el? - Dijo el que usaba uniforme

-"Su nombre es Raimon Tarou?" - Pensó Sena al ver el nombre al que apuntaban, y se dio cuenta que estaba en la tercera categoría

Escucho a los encargados diciendo que la tercera categoría no pertenecía realmente al equipo y que mas bien eran una reserva

Sena recordó lo mucho que ese chico había trabajado para lograr su meta

Entonces Sena se fue al club

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

En cuanto Sena llego al club vio a Hiruma y a Kurita que seguían repartiendo folletos

-Hiruma-Sempai – Dijo Sena de forma desanimada... también... no es la primera vez que lo llama sempai? -Los receptores tienen que ser altos?

La forma en la que se comportaba Sena extraño a Hiruma

-No necesariamente – Respondió Kurita

-Entonces... ¿No necesitamos gente que sea buena en una sola cosa?

-Tonta, Es todo lo contrario, necesitamos gente que sea buena en una sola cosa– Respondió Hiruma

-Porque es un deporte de especialidades! - Completo Kurita

-Vaya.. - Dijo Sena ahora mas contenta, pero aun necesitaba convencer al chico de unirse al club

-De todas formas por que la pregunta? - Dijo Hiruma intrigado

-Nada en particular idiota – Respondió Sena sonriendo le de forma burlona para justo después salir corriendo

-Maldita enana de mierda ven acá! - Grito Hiruma tirando los folletos que el llevaba al suelo, pero Sena no regreso, entonces tomo los folletos de las manos de Kurita -Vámonos!

Ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Sena salio corriendo de la escuela buscando al chico en donde se supone irían esa tarde, y de alguna forma llego, lo vio sentado en una colina inclinada, corrió hacia el pero tropezó y mientras gritaba termino cayendo por la pendiente justo encima del chico

-Lo-Lo siento! - Se disculpo Sena para quitarce de encima de el muy avergonzada

-No... importa – Dijo el chico sonrojado viendo a otra parte

Ambos se sentaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada

-Eres muy rápida, con esa velocidad podrías ser titular – Dijo el chico mientras veía a las personas jugando baseboll – Aunque yo no

El chico empezó a contarle a Sena que permanecía en silencio como es que empezó a amar ese deporte

-Perdóname por ponerme triste – Dijo el chico parándose de su lugar – Mejor me voy – Y entonces dio la vuelta para alejarse

-NUESTRO EQUIPO ESTA BUSCANDO UN JUGADOR QUE SEA UN BUEN RECEPTOR! - grito Sena poniéndose de pie

-Salir huyendo es tan poco guay – Dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos

-No es salir huyendo! - Grito de nuevo Sena – Algunas veces no podemos seguir con nuestro camino previsto – Dijo ahora mas tranquila

-Gracias, pero algunos tontos simplemente rechazan dar la vuelta – Dijo para marcharse del lugar

-GYAAA! - Grito Sena en cuanto el chico se dio la vuelta para irse

-Que pasa! - Pregunto Monta que detuvo su paso preocupado

-Tus... tus pantalones se rompieron -

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

-Perdón por lo de tus pantalones – Dijo Sena aun avergonzada

-No importa – el chico llevaba su chaqueta atada a la cintura

Al parecer los pantalones se le rompieron cuando Sena se tropezó en la colina, ambos regresaron a la escuela a buscar el uniforme de repuesto del chico

-Bueno – Dijo el chico que hace unos segundos estaba revisando su casillero ahora viéndola a ella – Creo que deje mi uniforme en casa para lavarlo

-... - Sena estaba avergonzada, por lo que ofreció lo primero que le vino a la mente – Tenemos uniformes extra en nuestro club, si te queda alguno podrías usarlo

-¿Ah si? - respondió contento el chico, pero después se quedo unos segundos en silencio – NO! No! No puedo hacer eso! - Dijo de forma ruidosa –Se que soy testarudo – Dijo volviendo a estar tranquilo – Si antes hubiera conocido el fútbol americano... - fue interrumpido por el grito de Sena, y vio como un balón quería golpearlo y el chico lo detuvo por instinto con una sola mano – Que esta pasando? - Miro a Sena confundido –Fútbol Americano? - Miro el balón –Sempai? - Miro a Hiruma

Sena estaba igual de perpleja que él en ese momento, se quedo quieta sin dejar de ver como Hiruma tomaba cinta decisiva y de un instante a otro se marchaba con el chico encerrado con los balones

-Hiruma! - Grito Sena enojada para salir corriendo tras el

Sena iba detrás de Hiruma gritándole a Hiruma que dejara libre al chico, esa situación le recordaba como ella fue llevada a fuerzas al club por Hiruma, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del club Mamori intervino deteniendoles el paso

-Que estas haciendo?! - le grito enfadada a Hiruma bloqueando toda entrada al club

-Quiere unirse al equipo, es de primer año, creo... - Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa burlona -Hey! Enana! - Grito sorprendiendo a Sena -Como se llama?

-... - Sena estaba enfadada, pero si se limito a contestar -Rai... Montarou... creo – Respondió Sena tratando de recordar el nombre que había leído en el club

-Así que Monta ¿Huh? - Dijo al chico moviéndose como gusano – Que nombre tan raro

-Lo tienes atado! - Grito Mamori – Lo has forzado a venir – Mamori se agacho para desatar al chico

-¿Huh? - Escucho la voz atemorizarte de Hiruma

-Lo siento! - Dijo Sena una vez el chico quedo desatado

-No importa, no es tu culpa – Dijo Monta para tratar de levantarse

-Ah! - Grito sorprendida Mamori – Tus pantalones se rompieron – dijo al notarlo

-Eso es por – Monta iba a responder pero lo interrumpió Mamori

-Yo los coseré, busca algo para ponerte mientras

-No es necesario señorita! - Dijo levantando su mano en señal de negación –No es mas que un agujero, Además no son responsables de ello!

Sena pensó que de echo fue culpa de ella

-No importa! - Alzo la voz Mamori sorprendiendo a Monta – Da igual quien sea responsable... yo los coseré por ti deja de insistir -

-Va-vale - Respondió Monta sonrojado, en ese momento Sena noto como Hiruma cambiaba de su expresión de enojo a una mas alegre y todos entraron al club

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Después de eso Monta y Sena se fueron juntos a casa por insistencia de Mamori que no quería dejar a Sena sola

-¡Nos a salvado la verdad! - Dijo Monta emocionado

-Mamori-Neesan siempre fue buena en costura – Dijo alegre Sena

-Es tu hermana? - Pregunto Monta con una cara de asombro

-La verdad no, pero somos muy unidas desde pequeñas así que... - Sena sonrío hacia donde se suponía estaba Monta, pero no lo estaba, busco con la mirada pero nada, entonces empezó a correr por los alrededores buscándolo, hasta que lo vio en un parque -¿Huh? Ahí esta... - Dijo deteniéndose

Sena iba a acercarse pero vio que Hiruma estaba hablando con el y prefirió ver desde lejos

-Te secuestre porque así lo ordeno el "el gran Jefe"

-"El gran jefe?" - Pensó Sena y después vio como Hiruma encendía un cigarrillo -"No sabia que Hiruma fumara..." -

-De quien se trata? - Pregunto Monta que estaba en lo alto de una resbaladilla -

-Eyeshield 21 – Respondió descaradamente Hiruma

-¡¿ESE BASTARDO?! - Grito Monta

Una gota de sudor invadió la espalda de Sena, si no fuera porque pensaba que tal vez Hiruma lograría convencer a Monta estaría furiosa

-¿Por que un tipo como él es el Jefe? - Gritaba Monta mientras se deslizaba por la resbaladilla

-Porque es el hombre principal del equipo – Dijo Hiruma divertido

-"No es mal actor" - Pensó Sena, por alguna razón se sentía cansada

-Anezaki Mamori se unió al equipo atraída por su gran talento, pero ese tipo dijo "¿Anasaki? Solo estoy jugando con ella"

-Imperdonable! - Grito furioso Monta

-"Lo esta engañando completamente!" - Pensaba Sena mientras veía como las mentiras de Hiruma surtían efecto

-Y que hay de Sena? Ella no parece muy interesada en Eyeshield 21 – Dijo mirando a otro lado negando

-Oh! Tienes razón ella no gusta de el, ella es una chica inocente que cree que Eyeshield 21 cambiara si ella insiste – Respondió casi indiferente pero con un tono de burla

-D-De todas formas estoy en el equipo de baseboll ¡Huir no es guay!

-¡Es cierto que no es guay! - Respondió de inmediato – pero si un verdadero hombre fuese capaz de sacrificare por una chica

-"Es demacrado confiado" - Pensó Sena al ver la reacción de Monta

-Por favor... Deja que lo piense esta noche – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Monta para después irse, se notaba que tenia la cabeza echa un lío

Sena entonces fue a lado de Hiruma

-Así que ¨una chica inocente¨ eh? - Pregunto al llegar tras de el

-... - Hiruma la ignoro y se fue a sentar a una banca

-Aun no aprendes que no me gusta que me pongas como la malvada – Dijo Sena acercándose a el pero permaneciendo de pie

-Bueno pues como te estaba diciendo antes de que me callaras esa vez, en el fútbol americano ganas si usas tu ingenio para asustar a tus oponentes, por eso necesitamos la mala imagen de Eyeshield 21... además aun me debes una por lanzarme el día del primer partido – Dijo Hiruma medio ignorándola

-... - Era cierto, había ignorado completamente ese tema – Lo siento

-Nadie pidió tus disculpas – Gruño Hiruma – Mejor vete

Y entonces Sena se fue, dio la vuelta y se marcho sin preocuparse

ñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñuñ

Al día siguiente Sena decidió llegar a la escuela con su uniforme de chico, después de todo era mas simple vestir solamente como chico

-Eh? Esta abierta... - Se extraño Sena al llegar a la puerta del club, abrió la puerta para ver quien estaba adentro y vio a alguien vestido con el uniforme numero 80

-Buenos días! - Dijo el chico volviendo la vista -... - La observo - ¿Eres Sena? - Pregunto confundido

-... - Era cierto, hasta ahora solo la había visto con el uniforme femenino – Soy Sena – Dijo mientras terminaba de entrar en el club

-E-enserio? - Dijo confundido – Eres un hombre?

-... - Sena se congelo al momento, era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso -No! - Grito mientras arrojaba su mochila en una silla del club -Como puedes siquiera pensar eso! Solo me gusta vestir así! Acaso tienes algún problema! - Realmente estaba enojada

-..Esta bien... lo siento – Dijo a Sena avergonzado por su comentario

-No importa – Dijo Sena ahora mas tranquila – Veo que decidiste unirte al club – Le sonrío

-Si! Derrotare a Eyeshield 21! - Grito entusiasmado

-Suerte con eso – Dijo Sena aun sonriendo – Vamos! - Dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta – Entrenemos un poco!

-Claro! - La siguió, y por unos segundos sus ojos divisaron como se marcaban un poco los pechos de Sena ahora sin la chaqueta

-Que esperas! - Dijo Sena al ver al chico parado en su lugar

-Ya voy! - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco


End file.
